


Our Little Family

by megsblackfire



Series: R76 Valentines [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family prompt, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, R76Valentines, kitty au, with an actual purpose though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Is there anything more precious than two little cubs nursing? Gabriel and Jack don't think so.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [W4nderingStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/gifts).



> R76 Valentines Day Five: Family
> 
> Also, I'm blaming w4nderingstar for this entire idea. Feeding my desires for Kitty!Jack, how dare you!

Gabriel hummed softly as he fixed breakfast for himself and his mate. His tail flicked slowly and his ears twisted towards the stairwell where he could just faintly pick up Jack’s purr from their cubs’ bedroom. He smiled as he picked the tray up, heading up the stairs to where his hungry mate was waiting.

Jack was lying on his side, curled around the two gold and black-spotted cubs snuggled into his belly. His white-tipped black tail tapped the ground slowly as he watched his cubs suckle. Gabriel purred at the sight, kneeling down beside his mate and scratching between his ears. Jack purred louder, tipping his head back to direct Gabriel’s claws to a particularly itchy spot.

“And how is my molly?” Gabriel purred.

“Hungry,” Jack sighed happily before he stretched out. “Our cubs are ravenous. And Reina’s starting to bite.”

“So strong already,” Gabriel purred as he watched his daughters fondly. “So powerful. My little ones will be living terrors when they’re older.”

Jack shook his head and chuckled. “You would be proud of that,” he teased. “Is that all you wild-lines care about? Powerful young?”

“We care about our pretty mates too,” Gabriel teased before he picked up a piece of bacon and held it out to him. “And my pretty mate needs to eat.”

Jack opened his mouth, pretty pink tongue poking out to accept the offering. He bit down into the piece in Gabriel’s hand and tore it off, chewing happily. He purred before leaning down to nose his cubs as they mewled for attention. Gabriel watched with a smile, loving how easily Jack could get the two little jaguar cubs to settle down and return to suckling. Gabriel reached out and scratched behind his cubs’ ears, purring as they mewled around the teat in their mouth.

“They’re perfect,” Gabriel purred.

Jack nodded in agreement before he leaned forward to nuzzle Gabriel’s cheek. “They take after their Papi,” he said. “Very little tuxedo in them. All big jaguars.”

“Are you disappointed?” Gabriel asked softly.

“Why would I be disappointed?” Jack laughed before he scooped Estrella closer to his belly, letting her burrow into the soft white fur that hid his milk-heavy teats from sight. “I have a fierce and protective tom that likes to give me cubs. I count myself very lucky.”

Gabriel purred and kissed him, lifting his mate’s face so he could nose into his throat. Jack groaned happily, his tail flicking slowly as Gabriel kissed lower, brushing his tongue soothingly over Jack’s collarbone. He paused as Jack flinched, glancing down to watch Reina tug angrily on the teat she was suckling on.

“Oh, Reina,” he chuckled as he reached down to work the teat out of her mouth. “You shouldn’t bite Daddy like that. It hurts him. You don’t want to hurt him, do you?”

Reina squirmed as Gabriel picked her up, flailing her tiny arms as he tucked her protectively against his chest. She mewled angrily, golden eyes blinking at him as Jack rolled onto his back so that Estrella could snuggle better into his belly fur. The calmer cub happily snuggled into Jack’s belly fur, purring as she settled down to nap.

Gabriel purred as he scratched behind his daughter’s floppy ears. She squirmed before settling happily against his chest, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Gabriel smiled and kissed her forehead, loving the soft purr he earned. Jack ran his hand over Gabriel’s thigh, blinking sweetly up at him.

“Lazy bones,” Gabriel teased before he shifted to start feeding Jack his breakfast. “My darling is lazy.”

“Mmm,” Jack smirked as he opened his mouth. “I love it when you feed me.”

“You would, lazy bones,” Gabriel smiled before he leaned forward to kiss him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Gabriel,” Jack smiled.

Gabriel purred and rubbed his cheek against Jack’s, licking gently against his hairline. Jack purred and returned the gesture, his breath warm on Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel shifted, lying down with the plate of food between them. Jack smiled and rolled over carefully, cupping Estrella against his belly so she didn’t flop to the blankets. She snuggled back into his belly fur without a word of complaint, loudly suckling on a swollen teat she found. Reina mewled and wiggled, clearly unhappy that her sister was getting all of the good milk.

Gabriel chuckled and set his cub back against Jack’s belly and guided her to the last full teat. She latched on eagerly, purring as her stumpy little tail wiggled happily. Gabriel and Jack shared a smile and a kiss before settling down to share their breakfast and watch their daughters.

**Author's Note:**

> Estrella and Reina are joint OCs of mine and w4anderingstar's. Adorable little babies that take after their Papi for the most part. Jack loves them to pieces~


End file.
